Desafíos y metas
by Canek
Summary: Hay cosas que uno debe hacer por si mismo, sin contar con la ayuda de nadie. Son las palabras que un shinigami ensangrentado le dice una noche a la joven Michiyo. ¿Qué misterios oculta ese shinigami?


Michiyo estaba cansada, había sido un día duro en la Cuarta División y hacía tiempo que no dormía lo necesario. Para colmo, el tercer oficial se había puesto enfermo y la habían colocado su trabajo, por lo que tenía el doble de tarea de lo normal. Aunque al final había conseguido terminar todo poco antes de la hora de la cena. Le gustaba sentirse eficiente y acostarse sabiendo de que había hecho un buen trabajo para su división.

Hacía poco que había anochecido y cielo se había ido oscureciendo poco a poco, mas aun quedaban algunos retazos de luz anaranjada en el horizonte, como si el sol se mostrara reticente en dejar el trabajo de iluminar el cielo a su hermana luna. Y con razón, pensó la shinigami, aquella era una noche oscura en la que apenas se veía a la luna, pues hacía pocas noches había sido luna nueva, y solo una pequeña rendija plateada se veía flotar en la inmensidad del espacio.

Aquello le daba un aspecto lúgubre a los casi siempre hermosos y cuidados jardines de la división, por los que tanto le gustaba caminar. Era bueno para los pacientes comenzar su rehabilitación allí, y ver algo bonito mientras debían permanecer en las dependencias hospitalarias, les levantaba el animo. No obstante de noche, en la oscuridad, reinaba un silencio que la hacía estremecerse.  
Fue entonces cuando dobló la esquina para dirigirse a su habitación y se encontró con una figura fantasmagórica que la pilló por sorpresa. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su cuerpo quedó paralizado del susto, solo sus cuerdas vocales escaparon a esa parálisis para dejar escapar un grito ahogado, que de inmediato acalló al ver lo que realmente tenía delante suyo.

Un hombre joven, de unos veintitantos y con el pelo revuelto cuyo flequillo le caía sobre la frente. Su traje de shinigami mostraba numerosos rotos y desgarrones, en su mayoría manchados de sangre. Su cuerpo y cara mostraba signos de arañazos y cortes por doquier, todos de naturaleza reciente, pues su sangre aun estaba húmeda y goteando en algunas partes. No obstante, pese a haber recibido innumerables heridas, se mantenía en pie, si bien se notaba que le costaba mucho esfuerzo y energía.

- **¡Dios mio Yahei, me has dado un susto de muerte! ¿Qué demonios te ha ocurrido? ¿Te atacó un hollow mientras estabas en el Rukongai? **- preguntó preocupada Michiyo.

El shinigami rió tosiendo un poco. - **No te preocupes, esto no es nada.** - dijo con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

- **¿Cómo puedes decir que no es nada? Estás hecho pedazos, mírate.** - le dijo con severidad.

- **Tienes razón, pero estoy seguro de que recibiré los mejores cuidados de la mejor enfermera de la división, ¿verdad?** - dijo con expresión bromista justo antes de recibir un capón en la cabeza.  
Pese a que la fuerza fue mínima, el golpe lo derribó y acabó tumbado de espaldas sobre el suelo del patio. - **¿Es que quieres matarme? ¡Esa no es forma de tratar a un paciente!!**

- **¡¡ Te lo mereces por ser tan temerario!!**dijo sin mirarle mientras se masajeaba el puño dolorido. **Déjame ver esas heridas idiota... **dijo mientras le arrancaba los colgajos del uniforme de shinigami.  
Al tiempo que iba quitándole los pedazos de tela ensangrentados de encima, no pudo evitar que su mirada se desviara por el pecho desnudo del joven shinigami, fuerte y vigoroso, pero al instante se puso colorada y volvió a centrarse en las heridas. Por suerte Hasegawa no lo había notado, eso era un alivio.  
Entonces se fijo en aquellas laceraciones, sin duda habían sido causadas por las garras de una bestia, pero la energía que manaba de ellas no era para nada maligna. El rastro de energía negativa que deja un hollow no estaba por ninguna parte._ ¿Qué era lo que había atacado al joven teniente? _ pensó Michiyo.

Entonces recordó que hacía un par de semanas había tratado a Yahei de heridas semejantes y en su momento no habían hablado del tema. Y con solo recordarlo, se enfureció de nuevo. - **¡Serás idiota! ¿Qué has estado haciendo de nuevo para tener las mismas heridas?**

- **Así que te has dado cuenta ¿eh?** - dijo el shinigami con la voz cansada pero seria. **Bueno, por el momento prefiero llevarlo en secreto, es algo que debo hacer por mi mismo. Cuanto menos sepas mejor, Nakamura.**

- **¿Y piensas que voy a curarte sin que me digas nada?** replicó enfadada Michiyo.

- **Mientras sigas curando mis heridas, seguiré volviendo a verte pequeña.**- dijo con expresión burlona mientras sacaba la lengua. Eso era algo típico de él, zanjar un tema con una broma para no hablar más de algo que lo incomodaba. Así que Michiyo decidió darse por vencida, pues sabía que no conseguiría sacarle más información aquella noche. No obstante, pensaba averiguar que se proponía el shinigami, y que tenía eso que ver con sus cada vez más frecuentes salidas al Rukongai.

Hasegawa no quiso quedarse a descansar en ninguna de las salas de descanso de que contaba la Cuarta División. Según sus propias palabras _eso llamaría mucho la atención y harían preguntas, descansaré en mi cama del cuartel _  
Por lo que pudo saber las veces que fue a verlo en su tiempo libre, se estaba dedicando a tareas que no entrañaban mucho esfuerzo, principalmente al papeleo de su división, por lo que alegró de que al menos siguiera sus consejos médicos. No obstante, sabía que lo que quiera que estuviera haciendo, pensaba continuar con ello. Así que se propuso averiguar de que se trataba y seguirlo en cuanto volviera a abandonar el Sereitei.

Nueve días más tarde de que lo hubiera encontrado desangrandose frente a su puerta, el shinigami volvía a partir en una dirección concreta, hacía la salida Norte del Sereitei. Su destino, fuera el que fuese, se encontraba en alguna zona del Rukongai Norte.

Michiyo esperó hasta que se hubiera marchado Hasegawa para seguirlo desde la distancia, más por la energía espiritual que desprendía, que fisicamente. Pues sabía que no habría sido capaz de seguir al shinigami en terreno abierto, tanto porque habría sido descubierta por la percepción del joven, como porque era incapaz de igualar la velocidad de su shumpo.  
No obstante salió utilizando su velocidad máxima al poco rato, pues tampoco quería distanciarse demasiado de él. Utilizar el shumpo la agotaba bastante, pues no estaba acostumbrada a usarlo a menudo, y desde que había salido de la academia lo había usado en contadas ocasiones. No obstante estaba acostumbrada a las duras tareas de apoyo de la Cuarta División, y por ello tenía un gran aguante.

Pero nada de aquello importaba, ardía de ganas de saber que era lo que ocultaba el shinigami con tanto celo. Algo que no quería que nadie supiera y que según sus propias palabras, _ debía hacer por si mismo_. Aquello inquietaba a la pequeña shinigami y esperaba que Hasegawa no se estuviera metiendo en ningún problema, ni nada ilegal.  
Estaba absorta en sus pensamientos cuando varios minutos después cayó en la cuenta de que algo le era familiar. Detuvo su carrera y mientras recuperaba el aliento, echó un vistazo a su alrededor.  
Se encontraba en una zona boscosa, con grandes arboles de oscuro follaje y hierba alta. Era otoñó, asi que los arboles cambiaban su vestido a un color cobrizo y marrón, mientras se iban desprendiendo poco a poco de sus hojas, las cuales danzaban en el viento envueltas en una extraña melodía. A lo lejos podía escuchar el murmullo de un río de aguas cristalinas en el que solían ir a beber los animales. Y no le hacía falta levantar la mirada para saber que un poco más adelante encontraría una pequeña cascada y un lago.

No conocía aquella zona tan bien como el propio Hasegawa, pero si lo suficiente. Cuando ella era niña, su familia no la permitía salir a jugar al bosque por temor al ataque de hollows y fieras salvajes. No obstante, ella y Hasegawa se habían escapado alguna vez a jugar a escondidas. Aquellas eran el tipo de reglas que el shinigami siempre se había divertido trasgrediendo, y ya desde pequeño había sido indomable.

Aquel era el lugar donde nacieron, donde se criaron y crecieron. El distrito 22 del Rukongai Norte, Hibizu.

_To be Continued..._


End file.
